It is required in the drying of electronic parts such as semiconductors, liquid-crystal display devices and printed wiring boards, optical parts such as lenses and prisms, and precision instrument parts such as gears and lead frames having been subjected to advanced cleaning, surface treatments, etc. to give a high level of finish of drying inexpensively as well as to remove the free water residing on the surface of these parts, with safety and in a short time.
While a suitable drying method is generally selected taking the level of finish of drying to be expected for the object to be dried, efficiency of drying operation and cost into consideration, no drying method conventionally used, as shown below, can satisfy all of these requirements and development of a novel drying method has been expected.